


Day 01 - Sneaking Out

by binni



Series: Daisuga Week 2017 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daisuga Week 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binni/pseuds/binni
Summary: Despite the celebrations, Daichi sneaks to Suga's house to comfort (tease) the poor sick boy.





	Day 01 - Sneaking Out

**_From: Suga  
_** _Hey, I can’t make the get-together tonight. Tell everyone I’m sorry!_

Daichi stares at the message, clicking his tongue as his brow furrows a little bit. Strange.

 **_To: Suga_  
** _Yeah, no problem. Are you all right?_

There’s a small little party being held at the izakaya not far from Sakanoshita. First helpings are free for the volleyball team, returning victorious from Tokyo. They had all been looking forward to the party - _“Free food! Free meat! Free food! Free meat!”_ \- talking about it whenever a free moment had spared them the chance. Suga had been excited, too. So why, now, is Suga bailing on them? Everyone is already sat at the table, ready to again celebrate their win. Everyone but Suga, who should have been one of the first to arrive. Concern crosses Daichi’s face to receive the text, all the others unobservant to his worry. Something has to have happened.

 **_From: Suga_  
** _Ahh, haha, yeah! Just a cold! I would hate to ruin the food and fun times! My apologies for my inconsiderately late announcement, Captain-san!_

A sigh escapes Daichi and as he pockets his phone, he takes a glance at the potentially rowdy crowd. He knows he’s leaving the group ( _and all that meat…_ ), but Ukai and Takeda-sensei can handle it, right? Besides, he’s sure there will be another Last-Time Get-Together for the team before graduation. He - and Suga - can hang out with them then.

And he slips out of the izakaya with no one the wiser.

-*-

Daichi will have to thank numerous gods at the next shrine visit, he knows. For a small number of reasons:

  1. The Sugawaras’ front gate is broken. This fact was known only to the Sugawaras (And unbeknownst to them, apart from Suga, Daichi, and Asahi.)
  2. Suga had secretly dismantled the home security system three months ago, when they started dating. Daichi is uncomfortable with this - and understandably so, he thinks! - but it allows him to enter the Sugawara house without any beeping calling out his entrance.
  3. Suga’s parents have a schedule. Daichi knows it just well-enough to know when he can and cannot sneak in without them knowing. (Right now, they’re sat on the couch, laughing along to some game show.)
  4. There are six (6) creaky stairs on the way up (and 5 on the way down, but he’s not sure how exactly that works out), and knows where and how hard to step--or skip.



Daichi knocks gently on Suga’s door, opening it just enough to peak in.

“Hey, Suga…?”

Suga is laying on his side, under the covers of his bed and holding a book in a delicate hold. His face does look a little pale, only his cheeks earning a gentle dusting of pink--and his nose a rubbed red. Proof of his cold. It’s kind of cute, and Daichi grins just before Suga’s eyes glance over, widening a little in surprise. He sets the book down, and grins a bit weakly in return.

“I didn’t expect you to leave the party, you know…!”

Daichi steps further in, shutting the door behind him and going to kneel down next to the bed. “Like I’m going to leave you here alone and be miserable?” he says, fingers brushing Suga’s fringe from his face. He can see the pink deepen just a little bit, and it pulls a grin at the corner of his lips. “So how are you feeling? Do you have a fever?”

Suga fixes his face into a thinking expression. “Mm, small. I think the thermometer said 37.3°C? But I’m just bothered the stuffy nose.” He groans, his expression now one of discomfort. “Daichi, I’m so tired of sneezing and blowing my nose,” he whined.

Daichi laughs a little, sitting back on the floor. “Don’t be a baby,” he chides. But softly, and with care. “It’ll probably be gone by the time you wake up in the morning.”

Suga’s face does not look amused. “That’s not very comforting, Daichi. I’m sick and I’m _dying_.”

Daichi rolls his eyes. “Uh-huh. I’ll start your eulogy now. Brat.”

“Why are you being so mean to me! I’m laying here, miserable, and you can’t even be like, _Aww, poor Koushi! I hope you feel better!_ You skipped the party to come see me, the least you could do is _care_!” he grumbles.

But the angry pout on Suga’s face is more cute than intimidating, and Daichi can’t help making fun of him some more. “What are you? Twelve? Only kids act like this when they’re sick!”

“And now you’re calling me a child! Go back to the party!” Suga pulls his covers up over his head, turning away from Daichi.

All Daichi can do is laugh a little louder. He stands and crawls onto the bed behind Suga--who moves to accommodate him. (It’s pretty cute.) His bottom arm crawls under the pillows, the top one wrapped softly over Suga’s waist. “Let me enjoy teasing you every once in a while. I don’t get this often; it’s usually you finding something to tease about me.”

Suga grumbles some more. “Get under the covers,” he demands quietly. Almost petulantly.

Daichi does as told with little fuss, happily fitting himself behind Suga. Even if there’s a really good chance he could get sick and catch Suga’s cold…. It’s cute. It’s nice. His arms resume their places from before, but this time his free hand rubs softly at Suga’s tummy for comfort as his lips press a chaste kiss to the back of Suga’s neck. Suga shivered before him, making Daichi grin and laugh.

“You all right?”

“...Better.”

“Good.”

“Daichi?” Suga asks quietly.

“Yes, Suga?”

“...Thank you for coming over,” Suga admits.

Daichi pulls Suga a little tighter against him. “I’ll drop anything when you need me.” And once Suga’s breathing evens out to a sleep, Daichi sends out a text.

 **_To: Ennoshita_  
** _Sorry I can’t be there! Had to sneak out. Tell everyone we’re sorry!_

And he slips his phone away again, and falls way to a gentle sleep behind Suga.

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for Day 01 of Daisuga week! Kinda made it "sneaking out / sneaking in" but. ;))
> 
> Also ugh, Suga, what a baby. (Daichi's probably worse, somehow.)


End file.
